<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warmth in the Dark by WolftenDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517277">Warmth in the Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolftenDragon/pseuds/WolftenDragon'>WolftenDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Canon Universe, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has Panic Attacks, Connor Has Anxiety, Connor Has Issues (Detroit: Become Human), Connor Needs A Hug, Coping, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Friendship, Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson &amp; Connor Friendship, Hank Anderson Swears, Male Friendship, PTSD, Parent Hank Anderson, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Hank Anderson, Triggers, Worried Hank Anderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:59:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolftenDragon/pseuds/WolftenDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A freak snowstorm buries most of Michigan in several feet of snow, leaving Hank and Connor snowed in at their house. The android has a hard time coping, as the blizzard brings back the painful memory of when Amanda and Cyberlife had invaded his mind and tried to take control of him the night of the revolution’s success. Connor has another anxiety attack and Hank has to help him through it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson &amp; Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warmth in the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another one-shot! Another fic about anxiety ridden Connor. Poor baby ;-; I'm sorry he doesn't deserve this.</p><p>PSA: Plutonic cuddling is awesome and needs more normalization! </p><p>CW:// Triggers, PTSD symptoms, and anxiety/panic attacks</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Tink tink tink tink tink tinktinktinktink-CLATTER</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, dammit….”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From his peripherals, Hank stole a side glance at the ever growing anxious android sitting in his kitchen. The sound of Connor’s coin hitting the tile echoed throughout the living space. Sumo momentarily raised his head from where he laid on his dog bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was the first time Hank had ever seen Connor drop his coin. At that moment he knew it was bad. Stimming with his coin was one of Connor’s many coping mechanisms for his anxiety but it seemed to be failing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With his super advanced peripherals Connor could see Hank looking at him from the living room, but pretended not to notice. He felt his face flush a light blue from embarrassment. This had never happened before. He was always 100% precise with his coin tricks, never missing a beat, never screwing a flip or a toss. He was praying Hank didn’t notice, but alas he did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dropped it….” Connor said wearily as he slowly rose from his seat to retrieve it. He picked up the quarter, toiling it over his knuckles before pocketing it. A sudden gust of wind rattled the kitchen window, making Connor physically flinch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>LEVEL OF STRESS: 64%^^^^</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RISK OF SELF DESTRUCT: MODERATE</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BIOCOMPONENT #3496a - THIRIUM CIRCULATION ABOVE OPTIMAL LEVELS</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connor could feel his bioheart pounding, the usually calm and rhythmic beating of his regulator seemed to be going out of whack, quickening in it’s pulses and palpitating. He drew in a few deep breaths as he returned to his seat at the kitchen table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A freak snowstorm had hit all of Michigan, burying much of the state in several feet of snow. Weather anchors predicted it would be a normal snowfall, but as usual they were dead wrong. Detroit was in a state of emergency as many people were snowed in, either at home or in their own workplaces. Hank and Connor happened to have the day off, and that ‘one’ day off was about to turn into a week or two off. Snow plows working overtime trying to keep the roads as clear as possible, God forbid someone have an emergency. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The storm was still raging outside, the swirling white freezing death laying waste to everything outside. The wind had been blowing hard for quite a while but occasionally a powerful gust would sweep through and rattle the house and windows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connor was not a fan of snow, for one very important reason. Normal snow he could deal with fairly, but snowstorms is where he started to suffer. It served as a reminder of when Cyberlife invaded his mind palace, when Amanda had taken control of his programming, and the ensuing virtual snowstorm had consumed the zen garden. Connor could have sworn he felt it, the freezing cold enveloping him and trying to slow his pace as he made his way to the emergency exit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ever since then, real life snowstorms made his anxiety flare up. The only coping mechanisms he could rely on were his coin stimming and having Sumo around….and well Hank but he was too embarrassed to even think about asking him for help and comfort. Nines was his absolute last resort as them being androids gave them the advantage of interfacing, and that alone had worked without fail to calm him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now, he didn’t have Nines to fall back on. The RK900 was snowed in with Gavin within the city. RA9 save him, hopefully the two haven’t torn each other to pieces by now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Con,” Hank’s voice broke through to his audio processors. “Why don’t you uh, come and sit over here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connor wrung his hands vigorously in front of him, another sign of his increasing anxiety. He exhaled loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, uh, are you sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hank let out a huff of his own. “Ah yeah, I’m sure. You’re having a hard time right now and I hate seeing you like this. I know I’m not a comfort master but it’s better than nothing…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connor’s eyes darted back to the window, where another gust pushed against the glass, smearing more snow on the sill outside. He felt his bioheart leap into his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>LEVEL OF STRESS: 76%^^^^ </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RISK OF SELF-DESTRUCT: MODERATE</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this point he had no choice, his levels were too high for him to concentrate on his coin, and going into his mind palace was out of the question. He needed physical comfort, as much as he didn’t want to. Connor rose from his seat and gingerly made his way to the couch, sitting beside the lieutenant. He folded his hands in between his thighs trying to hide the trembling, but it was pretty much pointless, as he felt the tremors through his whole body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hank could practically feel the vibrations of the trembling android through the couch cushions. He could feel his old protective parental instincts kicking in. This isn’t the first time he had to help Connor come down from a panic/anxiety episode. Each time it was super awkward, being that Hank was near clueless in the comfort department. He had noticed he was getting better though, and it seemed Connor didn’t care how awkward it was because it always helped him in the end. Of course Hank would have an android partner who was big into physical contact when the situation granted it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He muted the TV, turning slightly towards the RK800.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Connor,” He started. Connor didn’t turn his head to meet Hank’s eyes. He was still trembling, his regulator ready to launch itself out of his abdomen. Only now was he aware of how much he was shaking, and it only made the trembling worse. He felt his cheeks flush again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Connor…” Hank said again, with a gentleness in his voice that’s rarely heard. The android finally started to turn his gaze towards the older human. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Hank?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me help you out kid. You’re having another episode.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“N-No Lieutenant, I’m not. I’m-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Connor.” Hank interrupted, giving him a stern look. “Don’t start with that shit again. You’re shaking like a leaf, you’ve been antsy and pacing around all afternoon wringing your hands, and just in the kitchen ya dropped your damn coin. I’ve NEVER seen you do that before.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Connor flushed even darker blue. Damn the old man and his sharp eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heaved an unnecessary sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How high are your stress levels?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“76%...”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Hank grimaced as he turned even further to face Connor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Con that’s really high, why didn’t you tell me sooner?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Connor freed his hands up and started wringing them again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know why Hank, I-AAHH!!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cut himself off with a yelp as another strong gust whipped the windows again, and without warning the entire house was plunged into darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit! The power got knocked out...a powerline must have gone down.” Hank said as he rose from the couch, making his way over to the window. It was only about 5:30 pm, but thanks to daylight savings time it was already pretty dark, and with the storm going on it might as well be nighttime. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connor didn’t respond. He couldn’t respond, as he was too busy hyperventilating. He wrapped his arms around himself, rubbing his hands vigorously up and down his forearms as if to warm himself up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>/WARNING/</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>LEVEL OF STRESS: 94%^^^</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RISK OF SELF DESTRUCT: HIGH</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Connor?” Hank turned, hearing the android’s panicked breathing. Connor didn’t seem to hear Hank. His gaze was transfixed to the carpet, his brown eyes wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck...hey, hey Connor,” Hank quickly made his way back to Connor on the couch, sitting down again, only this time much closer to his partner. He reached out to place his arm around his shoulders to draw him into a hug. Connor flinched violently as he felt Hank’s hand brush across his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Easy kid, easy. It’s me okay? The power just went out. You’re okay. You’re safe with me and Sumo.” Hank reached out again to bring Connor close. This time Connor didn’t pull away, but he was still panicking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-Hank…” he stuttered, shaking uncontrollably. “She’s...s-she’s gonna get me, Cyberlife is g-gonna take control a-again....” His overclocked CPU flashed memories of that night. He was not in the safe walls of Hank’s home, he was back in the zen garden, facing Amanda. Her motherly yet sinister face shown clear as day in the blizzard. In his own mind. The spot where he only recently got used to as a safe refuge again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hank knew what Connor was talking about and he did his best to try and defuse the android from his flashback. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No Connor, she’s not here. She’s not anywhere. You beat her remember? You found that, exit or whatever it was. Cyberlife has NO control over you. They can’t get back into your mind, okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hank slowly and gently rubbed the android’s shoulders, feeling him shaking to his core. Connor continued to hug himself. He shut his eyes, trying to block out the images. He swore he could feel the icy wind hitting his face, the snow clinging to his hair and his jacket. It felt too real, even though he could feel Hank beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumo rose from his bed, sensing the tension. He plodded over to Connor, trying to nuzzle his way under Connor’s arms. Connor opened his eyes to the St. Bernard staring at him, sniffing the sleeves of his hoodie and whining.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, S-Sumo….” He murmured, bringing his arms down and hugging the large dog around his neck. Cuddling with Sumo was another effective coping mechanism, and he prayed to RA9 that it would work, with Hank there as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hank brough Connor even closer to his side, his protective instincts in full force. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Breath Connor, breath. Remember, in through your nose, out through your mouth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connor closed his eyes again, still hugging Sumo and started to focus his overclocked energy on his breathing. In through the nose, out through the mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In. Out. In. Out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>LEVEL OF STRESS: 82%vv</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt the warmth of both bodies surrounding him, and he absorbed every little bit of it. The house was starting to get cold due to the thermostat being off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connor continued his breathing, finally feeling himself calming down. He was not in the zen garden. There was no Amanda. Cyberlife was not taking control again. He was safe, in a home where he was loved, surrounded by people he cared about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>LEVEL OF STRESS: 65%vvvv</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RISK OF SELF DESTRUCT: MODERATE</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connor let go of Sumo to turn his attention to his human friend. Hank released his partial embrace on the android’s shoulders. Connor looked at him directly. Hank’s blue eyes showed a gentle and soft gaze, a rare sight, but a nice one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-Thank you, Hank...and Sumo,” He gave the dog a head pat, which Sumo basked in, panting happily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You good?” Hank asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connor looked away briefly, then back at Hank. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A bit, but I...need a bit more,” He said meekly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hank knew what that meant, and he couldn’t stop himself from blushing a bit. Physical contact was not his strong suite in any way and he always felt weird about it, but he knew it helped Connor, and his old parental instincts were too far engaged for him to back out now. He simply sighed, and held his arms out slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing Con, come on…” he muttered, embarrassed but not angry at all about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connor immediately came forward, wrapping his arms around his friend as best he could, settling in against Hank.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older man huffed a sigh, returning the hug, but not before he readjusted himself on the couch, allowing Connor to sort of lay on him. The android instinctively snuggled close right up against his body, feeling the heat warm his chassis. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was enough room on the couch for Sumo to jump up, so he took advantage. Connor felt the dog climb up and settle against his propped up legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and sighed deeply as his stress levels dropped off considerably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>LEVEL OF STRESS: 25%vvvvv</b>
  <b><br/></b>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>RISK OF SELF-DESTRUCT: LOW</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BIOCOMPONENT #3496a - THIRIUM CIRCULATION OPTIMAL </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt his regulator calming down to normal levels, and his bioheart settled down back into his chest. He couldn’t help but smile as he let his eyes drift shut, his overclocked CPU had initiated a stasis protocol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From where he now lay on the couch, Hank let a small smile of his own cross his lips. He felt Connor relaxing against his chest, his breathing becoming deep. His LED, which had been blinking and circling red for the longest time, was now fading in and out a mute orange, signifying that the android had slipped into stasis. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hank let his head fall against the pillow. He’ll worry about firing up the generator later, as he knew he would be stuck on the couch for quite a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The snowstorm continued it’s onslaught outside, but neither robot nor human paid any mind to it. Even as the snow fell heavy and frosted the windows further, both parties knew they were in good hands, literally and figuratively, safe from the deadly elements of mother nature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An undying light of warmth within the dark.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>